


Gutter Feast

by PlagueOfCrows



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueOfCrows/pseuds/PlagueOfCrows
Summary: Corvo becomes trapped in the form of a rat, and seeks Emily's help. Unfortunately, Emily favors the Gutter Feast bonecharm, and has other plans for the little white rat.





	

Damn the Outsider. This was his fault, somehow. Corvo would have scowled, sworn, and kicked a wall, if he could. It was hard to do that in the form of a rat.

Years after the Rat Plague and the fight to return Emily to the throne, Corvo rarely used his powers. Blink was still useful sometimes, but he had no need to turn enemies to ash or possess another person. Until today, at least. One of the external vents in Dunwall tower had been rattling loudly each time Corvo passed it. Eventually he couldn’t stand the sound, and decided to take the matter into his own hands. When a white rat wandered across his path, he used his possession ability to possess the rat and enter the vents. Everything went smoothly, and he discovered the rattling was caused by a loose bolt in the metal lining. His tiny rat paws quickly took care of the problem, and he returned to the entrance of the vent, intending to transform back.

Except he couldn't. Try as he might, he could not return to human form.

He tried not to panic. Panic never helped anything. Perhaps he just wasn’t focused enough, or perhaps he'd just forgotten exactly how to use this ability. But no, that was ridiculous. He’d used it with far less focus and when he was far newer to the notion of possessing a rat. This ability was innate. And it wasn’t doing what he wanted.

Time ticked past and he huddled by the entrance to the vent, watching the path and thinking. How could this have happened? Damn the Outsider and his supposed “gifts”. Maybe the Void god was messing with him for fun. Oh, if Corvo ever saw him again, he would throttle him. With his tiny rat paws. Corvo clicked his rat teeth in anger, tail lashing.

Clearly, he couldn’t solve the problem himself. No, he needed to find someone who could help him. Someone who would know what to do in this sort of situation. He crept away from the wall, feeling very small and very exposed. A side effect of merging with a prey creature, no doubt.

Ahead, a Dunwall guard stood leaning against the wall. Good. Corvo began to scurry towards the guard, before skidding to a halt. No, the guard wouldn't be able to tell that the rat at his feet was actually Corvo Attano, Royal Protector and father of Empress Emily Kaldwin. The guard would see only a disgusting creature with a torn ear and off-white fur, and would likely bring his boot down to break Corvo's spine. And that would be the end of Corvo Attano.

Instead, Corvo scurried behind a pot of flowers. He couldn't go to just anyone. He needed someone who might understand what was happening. Someone who had been touched by the Void and was familiar with its intricacies.

Emily.

Yes, she might recognize him, or else he might be able to communicate with her. She could help him think of a plan, and in the meantime keep him from being trampled. He would have to get to her, which was easier said than done in his state. Thankfully, it was growing dark outside, which would at least hide him from anyone out at this time. Emily had probably finished dinner by now, and was likely wondering why he hadn't shown up for the meal. She would be retiring to her chambers for the evening. He could get to her through the vents. Damn, was it really that easy to sneak through the palace? In the years since the Rat Plague he had intruder-proofed the palace, but he’d never thought about an enemy entering through the vents in the form of a rat. He would have to deal with that once he was back in human form.

He scuttled back into the vents, claws clicking on the metal lining. Blinking dust from his eyes, he hurried as quickly as he could, using each vent he passed as a means of orientation. Finally, he caught a glimpse of the hallway just outside Emily's quarters. Slowing his pace, he came to a halt and paused at the vent leading into her room.

Emily had indeed returned from dinner, and she had taken off her formal coat and was examining the garment, picking at a loose thread. She frowned and murmured something to herself about talking with her seamstress. Sneaking up on her seemed like a bad idea. He needed to let her see him, and judge her reaction. If she didn't respond well, he would run back to the vents and find another way.

Corvo crawled out of the wall and into the light. Standing on his hind legs, he let out a piercing squeak. Emily’s head turned in his direction, and then her gaze dropped to the floor. She raised her eyebrows and then frowned, seeming mildly displeased by his appearance.

"Oh, how did you get in?" she mused, watching him. "I've been assured this place is rat-free. I’ll have to have a talk with the maids and the ratcatcher." She approached, looming over him, and Corvo tensed. If she moved to kill, he would run.

"Oh, but you're not a regular rat, are you?" she said.

Corvo's tiny ears perked up. Did she recognize him?

She crouched, and extended a hand slowly. Corvo relaxed. She didn’t seem to be reacting with hostility, at least.

She peered at him, and then murmured, "You're a Void rat aren’t you? You're special."

So she didn't know who he was, but at least she knew he wasn't an ordinary rat, and wasn't going to kill him. Corvo would take this victory, however small. He slunk forward and stretched his neck, pressing his nose to her fingertips. Emily made a sound of amusement and rubbed his head with a finger. It felt good, and calmed his frantic, beating heart. Emily would keep him safe.

She scooped him up in her hands. Standing, she moved to sit on her bed, holding him gently but firmly in her hands. If he was a rat forever, at least his existence wouldn't be so bad. Clearly, Emily knew how to handle rats, as though she was an experienced ratcatcher with a favorite pet.

 _Focus_ , he told himself. He'd come this far. Now he needed to try and communicate who he was.

"I'm sorry, you just missed dinner," Emily said to him. She glanced away, and a thoughtful look came over her face. "I left before desserts, unfortunately. No one else was there tonight, including Father." Corvo’s ears drooped, and he tilted his head to the side. Thankfully, she didn't sound upset, just pensive. Still, Corvo nudged her fingers with his snout, and she smiled at the gesture.

"Oh, don't worry yourself," Emily said. "Dessert hasn't been ruined. I suppose I could still indulge. In secret." She lifted Corvo and brought him closer to her face, studying him with those intense brown eyes, like he was a foreign rune carved in whalebone. Corvo met her gaze, nose twitching in excitement. Perhaps she would look at him closely and realize who he was.

"Look at you, you fortunate creature. You're the luckiest rat in the world, to have wandered into the room of the Empress. You could have been preyed on by a cat, or an owl, or a snake. Instead, you found me."

 _Yes, that_ was _lucky_ , Corvo agreed. Despite this reassurance, his ear twitched, and he felt his fur rise involuntarily. Was this the rat part of his brain warning him about being in the grasp of a human? No, Emily was safe. He didn’t need to be scared. Emily would help him.

"You're a docile thing, aren't you?" Emily murmured, lowering him so that the tip of her nose nearly touched his. As she spoke, the warm breath from her mouth made his whiskers quiver.

"You have nothing to fear."

She readjusted her grip, her hands surrounding him. Uncertain, he wiggled in her grasp, but she had an iron grip on him. Before he could wonder at her intentions, she opened her mouth and scooped him inside.

The shock left him momentarily stunned. He twisted in the small space as panic surged through him. Emily's lips closed around his tail. He tried to turn, but she pressed her tongue into him, trapping him against the roof of her mouth. He stared with wide eyes down the dark cavern of her throat, at the folds of pink flesh. Without thinking, he dug his claws into her tongue. Emily made a sound of discontent, and Corvo snapped out of his stupor.

What was she doing? No, this was all wrong. Moments before she'd only been speaking quietly to him, reminding him of his possessed vessel's connection to the Void--

By the Void. That's what this was. Corvo remembered what it had been like during the Rat Plague. Rats everywhere. A few of them white, not quite like the others. When he found his spiritual energy running dry, he had been forced to turn to the white rats, which provided him with energy when consumed. Emily must have realized the same thing during her time in Karnaca.

But they weren't in Karnaca. They were in Dunwall, and she had no need to consume rats. Why was she doing this?

The specifics didn't matter as he felt her tongue move under him, as though savoring his taste. Her hot breath was stifling. Oh, Outsider of the Void, would she chew? His fur, slicked down with saliva, stood up as a horrid fantasy of cracking bones and crushing teeth entered his mind. He froze. _Please, Emily_ , he thought. _Don't._

Maybe she would spit him out. Maybe this was just some sort of weird . . . ritual, or fetish, or something. Horrid, but perhaps she didn't intend to consume him.

But her words of dessert and secret indulgences and the luck of being found by an Empress rang in his mind. Oh, no.

Fear made his entire body shake, and he managed to thrash around enough to turn back towards her lips. He could get out. He had to.

Her entire mouth shifted. Corvo scrabbled for purchase on her slick tongue. His claws couldn't find anything, and he felt himself sliding back. Almost immediately, the air was squeezed from him as Emily swallowed, her throat contracting and crushing him tightly as it pulled him down. He let out a frightened squeak, struggling against the powerful muscles threatening to send him deeper. He managed to get a grip with one foot, and looked towards the light coming through her now-parted lips. Yes. He could get to freedom.

But she swallowed again. His tiny form was no match for the muscles of her throat. The flesh pressed heavily into his body, pulling him down and engulfing him. He caught a final glimpse of light as he sank down into total darkness.

He knew where he would find himself next. It didn't take long to arrive. The space around him expanded, the flesh becoming supple and slick. The heavy air stung as he breathed in. He was glad he couldn't see, for he could feel the sticky liquid around him and smell the sharp, acid tang of fluid mixed with Emily's recent supper.

She had swallowed him. She had swallowed an entire rat whole. She had done it like it was nothing. Like she had done this before. Had she done this before? Had she sent more rats down to her belly, condemning them to darkness and death? He almost wished she’d chewed him up. At least when he’d consumed rats he’d slit their throats first.

Oh, by the Void, he was going to die, wasn't he? He was going to die here, in the stomach of Empress Emily Kaldwin, and she would have no idea what she had done. The great Corvo Attano would mysteriously vanish from the world.

There had to be a way out. He nosed his way back from where he'd come, but the muscles guarding the stomach's entrance were pressed tightly together. He could feel his mind growing sluggish. No doubt there was little oxygen here. He had to think of a way out, quickly. He’d broken out of prison, found other ways of escaping enemies before. But this wasn’t like that.

No. There had to be a way. Something he hadn’t thought of yet. What could he, as a rat, do?

Yes, there was a way out, he realized. A group of rats could decimate a corpse in seconds with their sharp, flesh-rending teeth. He could chew his way out.

Except he couldn't. That would leave Emily with a gaping, fatal hole in her belly. All from some rat that couldn't be content with being a meal. No. He wouldn't do that. Couldn't do it.

He turned in a frantic circle one more time. Then there was a sound, which came from above him.

"Calm down," Emily said, her voice muffled by the flesh trapping him inside her.

He felt the walls of her stomach move, as though something was pushing from the other side. She must be pressing her fingers into her belly, he realized. She found him, and began to rub. He had the urge to move away, and yet, the movement was comforting. His limbs felt heavy and each breath took more effort. He must be running out of oxygen. Oh, he didn’t want to die. But at least it wasn't as bad as he’d thought. This was slow, he realized, and he would go unconscious before he felt any pain. His energy would be returned to the Empress. And, if this was the only way to get back to the Void and strangle the Outsider for his faulty gifts, then perhaps it wasn't so bad.

 _Oh, Emily_ , he thought as his mind faded. _What have you done?_


End file.
